The Longest Year
by Domward's Mistress
Summary: "I want to do this. Not only for him, but to prove that I can, to show him that I want to be everything he could ever desire. I am his. This will be my truest act of submission to date, and I cant wait to make him proud." Rated M. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Since my brain never stops, I have about fifty plot bunnies in my head as we speak. I hadn't planned on doing this but if I didn't let one of them out, my head was going to explode. Seriously, its ridiculous. Anyway, here is chapter one. Hope you enjoy it.

"~*****~"

Holding the pen, I force my hand to stay steady, unwilling to give him any indication that I am unsure about this. I'm not unsure, not in the least, I'm simply...nervous. Though he must know that, he knows me better than I know myself. He must have anticipated some type of anxious behavior from me. After all, this is a big step, something bigger than any other contract we've signed.

So, yes, I'm fucking nervous, but I know I want to do this. Not only for him, but to prove that I can, to show him that I am willing and want to be everything he could ever desire. I am his. This will be my truest act of submission to date, and I can't wait to make him proud.

Taking a deep breath, I scribble my name across the line, right next to his, and I feel the curl of pleasure in the pit of my stomach as his ownership of me hits me forcefully with the final swipe of the pen. It's done. There is no backing out, only my designated safe words can get me out of it, and I plan to do everything in my power to keep those words from my mind.

I set down the pen and slide the paper to him once more, knowing that he'll want to see my name there; proof that this is really happening. The moment his eyes slide across my signature, he lets out a sigh of relief even as his posture goes rigid. His hands are shaking now as well, not for the same reason as mine, but from restraint. He wants to take me so badly. I can see it in the way his fists are clenching repeatedly and the row of perfect teeth digging into his full bottom lip. Dark eyes gaze into mine, heated and passionate, full of so many emotions, though the strongest is definitely possession.

"Thank you," he says in a rough, husky whisper.

Instead of answering, I decide that I don't want him to restrain himself, I want him to have me, to use me for his pleasure. I slip from the chair and onto my knees beside him, dropping my head as I cross my arms behind my back. Surely he can see the outline of my throbbing cock through my jeans, I've been hard since I sat down at the table and I try my damnedest to commit the feeling to memory. It will be so long before I feel it again.

A feral growl rips from him before he's pushing back from the table, ignoring the overturned chair as he grips my biceps and pulls me upward. Smashing his lips to my mine, I open wide, allowing him to fuck my mouth with his tongue, to dominate whatever part of my body he wishes. God, it's so fucking good. The length of his body is molding with mine and I'm unable to hold back my loud moan when he thrusts into me, shoving his thick cock into my pulsing erection.

When his fingers tangle into my hair, I snap my hips forward one last time, knowing that he's about to push me away. Yanking my head back, he slips his knee between my legs and nudges against my cock so roughly that I whimper in pain, which only makes him grin as he pants into my mouth.

"This will be your last orgasm for an entire year, boy. I suggest you make it a good one."

"~*****~"

As of right now, I don't have an updating schedule. But since the chapters are drabble-esque, it should be pretty regular. Warning: this will be all smut. Surprise, surprise right? Unlike last time, I will do whatever I can to answer back to every review, though my time is ridiculously limited. Stupid kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Dude, the amount of reviews for chapter one totally mind fucked me. You guys are amazing! Epic A/N at the bottom. Hope you enjoy chapter two!

* * *

><p>Wincing, I release a deep breath as the plastic closes around my cock snugly, but not too tight. Restricting enough that I won't get hard while it's on, but it's loose enough so that I'm not concerned with any circulation issues. My Master always makes sure that I'm well taken care of. He hurts me but he'll never harm me, and before him I didn't know there was a difference between the two.<p>

This, however, is not a pain that I'm going to enjoy, not physically, anyway. Mentally, I get off on it just as much as I do any of our other arrangements because it makes me feel so fucking _owned_.

We had already discussed the risks that this contract would hold. I will ache, have the worst case a blue balls known to man, but as long as he milks my prostate regularly, there will be no lasting damage. Emotional issues will be another concern we have to watch out for; depression, agitation, fatigue, it's amazing what the lack of an orgasm can do to a body. And then there are the levels of punishment for the different offenses that could occur. We had many things to cover before we could even draw up the contract, let alone sign it. Some people would call me crazy, insane, stupid, but this is just as much for me as it is for him. I want to prove myself, though I know I don't really have too.

He knows that he fucking owns me.

"Do we need to talk, boy? You seem very distracted at the moment," he comments softly from his position between my legs. He's long finished with my cage, now he is just...admiring.

I smile but keep my eyes straight forward. "No, sir. Just...reflecting. Nothing to be concerned about."

"I'll be concerned if I want to be," he says, though his tone is light, teasing. When he stands, I lower my eyes, not only out of habit but also to inspect the newest addition to my body. "Beautiful, isn't it? I had this custom made."

He's right, it is beautiful. Instead of the clear plastic I had expected, the casing is hinted with black but still transparent enough so that my Master can check for any discoloration. The placement ring is silver, as well as the locking pins, which perfectly match the steel padlock that rests on top.

My heart swells with more emotion than I can name at the level of thought and time he's put into this device. "Thank you, Master. It's stunning."

In all honesty, I'm a spoiled sub. I've yet to see another Dom that dotes on their bottom the way Master Jasper does me. But just because I'm spoiled doesn't mean that I'm insolent. Sure, I make mistakes sometimes, but they are never deliberate, and I am always quick to make up for them. My Master deserves the best, and that's what I try to be.

As if reading my thoughts, he chuckles lowly as he cups my cheek. "You _are_spoiled, but spoiling you is one of my favorite things to do." He kisses my neck and my eyes close involuntarily, my body shivering from his gentle caress. "Plus," he continues as he bends over to pull my jeans back up my legs. "I know that if you ever decide to get bratty, I can always redden your ass. Which just so happens to be another one of my favorite things. It's really a win-win for me."

"Of course, sir," I snicker, then barely hide another wince when he fastens my jeans. The crotch is so tight now, though the cage isn't even visible through the material. It's mostly mental, simply knowing that it's there makes everything more intense, more sensitive.

"Does everything feel okay? Too tight? Too loose?"

"It's comfortable, sir."

"Hmmm. Let's see if you're still saying that in five minutes," he smirks, walking to the back of the playroom. "Strip," he demands as he shuffles through the toys on the shelves lining the wall. Eagerly, I unbutton the jeans he had just put on me and shove them down my legs, kicking them off my feet before quickly resuming my position. My eyes are focused on the ground but I know what he's grabbing and I love it and hate it at the same time.

My favorite flogger.

I love it because it feels so fucking _good_when he teases my back and ass with it... but hate it because it never fails to make me hard as a fucking rock. I've had many orgasms brought on by that damn flogger, only now, an orgasm isn't an option.

I hear his voice close to me again. "We need to work on your ability to avoid an erection no matter how I'm stimulating your body. My cage will prevent it for the most part, but the small amount of room there is to grow can become rather painful if you don't learn to control your body's reaction."

His hand is skimming over my bare back, pushing down between my shoulders blades in a silent command to bend over and grab my ankles. Widening my stance, I get into position and grip my hands around my legs, trying to brace against the blows I know are soon to come. The same curl of pleasure I always get when he is near me is strong, but the desire to please my Master is stronger.

I can do this.

I will make him proud.

Bending over next to me, he licks at the shell of my ear then whispers, "After turning your back, ass and thighs a beautiful shade of pink, I'm going to lick and suck on your nipples, then I'm going to come on your face. You are not allowed to get hard. At _all_."

Before I can even contemplate his words, I feel the first kiss of the flogger on my upper back, right across my left shoulder blade and I moan, enjoying the sting as it blooms across my skin...then I remember his last words.

Fuck.

Let me rephrase; I'm going to try my hardest to make him proud. Right after I focus every bit of my energy on keeping my traitorous fucking cock from trying to stand at attention.

This is going to be hell.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Hopefully it wasn't too boring.<p>

Okay, so, remember when I said I had a gajillion plot bunnies running through my head? Well, I'm thinking about doing some type of contest. I know that Naelany and SorceressCirce(I think?) have already done a plot bunny contest and this would basically be the same thing except instead of prompts, the options to write for would be from the crazy, fucked up shit in my head. And trust me, some of the stuff I think about is insane lol. I'd want judges and banner makers...the whole nine. So, is this totally stupid and ridiculous? Idk. Let me know what you guys think.

Okay, I'm done rambling. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm fail. I havent replied to last chapters reviews and I'm sorry. Blame my children, its all their fault. Really. I love the reviews though, I appreciate them more than I can say so thank you so much for the support!

I do not own.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard I try, I can't keep my eyes off of it. Such a simple object, something that everyone uses, every day of their lives, in one way or another. It's nothing special, but to me, right now, it's almost more important than air. As I sit on my couch, my gaze keeps drifting back to the coffee table directly in front of me, and more importantly, the object lying on it.<p>

The key to my chastity device.

It's been fifteen days since my Master locked me up in my own little torture chamber. Fifteen days of celibacy, of no orgasms, I can't even fucking get hard. I honestly have no idea how I'm going to survive the year, especially with that fucking key taunting me, practically begging me to use it.

It would be so easy, too. I could unlock myself, lie back on my bed with a bottle of lube and a nice, thick dildo. I could stroke my cock nice and slow, unhurried. God, it'd feel so good, my hand massaging and rubbing every neglected inch of my dick, focusing on the sensitive spot just below the head, tickling it with my fingertip. I could slide that dildo deep inside me, watch my hard cock twitch against my stomach every time I tapped my prostate, feel the first dribble of precome splash onto my skin. Feel that delicious burn spread through me when I got close to shooting, making my toes fucking curl with the sheer euphoria. Fuck, and when I'd come, it'd be so hard. I'd fucking feel it everywhere. My back would arch, and I'd scream and pant and positively writhe...

Quickly, I reach over and grab my phone, punching in the numbers I know will reach the one person that can save me. After two rings, he answers and I immediately feel bad because I can tell that he was sleeping.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asks groggily.

"Sir," I whisper, letting him know that I need my Master right now. As much as I love my boyfriend, sometimes I just need my owner.

Clearing his throat, I can hear him shifting, getting more comfortable. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Sir...I didn't mean to wake you, I'm so sorry. I just..." My words trail off, I'm unable to articulate what it is that I'm feeling right now.

"Just what, pet? Talk to me."

The command is what I need, and the dam breaks. "I ache so much, sir. I know it hasn't even been a month yet but...I want it so badly, Master. And this fucking key is sitting here, staring me in the fucking face, mocking me. I can't fucking take it anymore. I need you, and I need to come, and I need to feel a fucking hand on my cock, or a mouth...a fucking finger for all I care, just something. Anything, sir, please help me, let me-"

"Edward, breathe," he interrupts sternly. "Calm down and breathe."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

He sighs heavily, and his disappointment feels tangible; a sick twist in the pit of my gut. "Why did I give you that key, boy?" he questions in a gentle voice.

"To remove my cage when I shower, sir. I'm only allowed to use it once a day," I answer immediately.

"And I'm assuming that you've already showered?"

Feeling like a scolded child, my shoulders slump and I mumble, "Yes, sir."

"Then why is the key still by you? I want you to put it away, bottom drawer of your dresser in your bedroom. You will take it out to unlock yourself for showers, then immediately put it back. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"We knew this was going to be hard, pet. The challenge is part of the submission, you know that. Do you want to use your safe word?" His tone is soft, concerned.

"Of course not, sir," I blurt quickly, needing to reassure him that this is what I want.

"I didn't think you would, boy, calm down. I was only checking."

We are silent for a moment, and I let the sound of his breathing soothe my nerves. He will get me through this. We've come a long way and he's always there, ready to catch me if I fall. My Master will always take care of me.

When he speaks again, his voice is deeper, rougher. "Our session tomorrow will ease the physical ache. Mentally, however...well, just make sure your overnight bag is packed. I foresee a bit of downtime needed when I'm through with you."

I can't help that needy groan that spills from me. "Master...I'm not sure how much more I can handle."

Our sessions have been relatively tame since my caging; simple floggings, light bondage, mostly just training scenes to keep my body under control. I'm not sure if I can handle anything more intense, I already feel like I'm losing my fucking mind.

"You'll handle whatever I want to give you," he says and the husky tone in his voice makes me squirm involuntarily, my hips rising off the couch even though there is nothing there to relieve the pressure. "We haven't had a hard session in awhile, and I think giving you some time in deep subspace will help with your mental struggles. Plus, I'm in the mood to give you some pretty welts."

By the time he's finished, my free hand is on my chest, pinching and twisting my nipples. I'm whimpering and moaning with every caress, unable to stop myself, though I know it's only going to make me ache worse. The mention of my Master bruising my ass makes my stomach clench in pleasure, but it makes my balls throb in pain.

God, I need to fucking come.

"My, my, you are worked up," he teases. "Then I guess you don't want to hear that Master Carlisle will be visiting us in two weeks."

My heart nearly fucking stops. I'll never fucking make it, the cage won't be able to stop me from shooting, I'll come completely untouched if Master Carlisle gives his sub free reign. I almost didn't survive the last time, when I actually _had_permission to come.

"Oh no, sir, please no. Please tell me he's coming alone," I beg, but deep down I know damn well Carlisle would never leave home without...

Chuckling, he says, "You know better than that. Seth will be here, too. In all of his flamboyant glory. And he's very eager about playing with you."

I am so fucking fucked.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will pick up with their next session and we will finally see some real smut. Woohoo!<p>

Oh, and the contest is a go! It's called Pimp My Bunnies and the contest page should be up this weekend. Anyone interested in making banners for the winners? How about being a judge? Let me know. :)

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Long time, no update, right? I know. I suck hardcore but I've been like wicked sick the last 2 weeks and it sort of made writing impossible. Also, I think some of you may be disappointed in this chapter. I said smut and it turned into...well, something much different. It's kind of emo/angst/freak out. Idk. I swear, next chapter will be all smut, with Seth and Carlilse and lots of toys, which I have every intention of having up by next Friday.

Big thanks to my beta.

I do not own.

* * *

><p>My heart is fucking pounding. It feels like it's going to jump out of my chest at any moment, and I can't seem to stop it. I'm shaking from head to toe, my thighs tremble as I dig my fingernails into the skin in attempt to calm myself. It's like I'm having a panic attack...but I'm not. I'm just so fucking <em>eager.<em>Sitting here, on my knees, naked in his playroom, I feel absolutely desperate.

But soon, my Master, my owner, will be here, taking care of me. He will ground me, remind me of my place, show me that I am loved and cherished. And get rid of the God awful ache I feel between my legs.

Like fucking air, I need relief from the ache, almost as much as I need him to take care of me

"It seems I was right about you needing an intense session."

His voice is so rich; dark and low, and it makes the curl of pleasure in my stomach bloom forcefully, and I whimper with need. He's somewhere behind me, not close, but still here and that's what matters. My body shakes harder.

"You're not breathing, boy."

Oh God, he's closer now. I can almost feel him touching me, skimming his hands over my bare shoulders, his warm breath bathing my neck. I feel the goose bumps pebble my skin and I shiver, though it's barely recognizable because I'm still shaking so fucking hard. My stomach drops at his words and their slightly disapproving tone. I focus on taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, just like he taught me.

Okay, maybe I am having a panic attack. My Master is the only one who can calm me down when I'm like this.

"Just need you, sir," I gasp, tightly closing my eyes.

I hate how out of control I feel, I haven't been this scattered in ages, and it's all because of this goddamn cage around my cock. I can't even put into words how much I hate it right now, and if I don't do something soon, I'll use my safe word; something I've never done. But, fuck, something has got to fucking give.

"And I'm here, boy. I'm right here, and you still aren't breathing." His voice is calm, but I barely notice. All I can focus on are his hands, resting on my shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles on my skin. Moaning, I lean back into him, wishing that I was feeling his bare skin brushing my back instead of his jeans. I'll take whatever I can get though; he's touching me, he's here. He's here.

"What do you need, love?" he whispers in my ear, and it takes every bit of training I have in me not to move. I feel like I want to jump out of my fucking skin.

"Please, Master," I practically sob, dropping my chin to my chest. "Please, take me. Fuck me. Fuck me until it _hurts. _Beat me until there's...there's nothing left. Make me..." I take a shuddering breath, and just barely choke out, "make me come."

He groans, loud and rough in my ear as his hands turn to vices on my shoulders, fingers pressing into the flesh above my collarbones. "God, you're such a slut. Makes it so hard to deny you."

"Then don't, sir," I beg hysterically, breaking my position to clutch at his hands with mine. "Just do it, for fucks sake. Just take-"

"That's enough!" he snaps and his touch disappears. I want to cry. "Who exactly do you think you are talking to? Have you forgotten your place already?" He sighs heavily. "I thought you were stronger than this. Are you really this fucking _weak_?"

I can't contain my gasp. My worst fear, the most horrifying nightmare for me is having my Master think I'm worthless. I'm not good enough, strong enough...I'm not enough, period. "No, sir, please! Don't think that. I'm so sorry-"

"Not another word from you," he growls from behind me.

Now I can't stop the tears and I open my eyes to see them splattering uselessly onto my thighs, each one another reminder of my failure. Angrily, I swipe them away, sniffing miserably like a berated child. If I pout, I'll only prove him right and I can't do that, I have to show him that I'm worth keeping.

"I want you over the horse, usual position. At least let's see if you can do that correctly," he orders, his voice filled with disdain so strong, it makes my insides twist with fear. He can't feel so disgusted with me, he just can't. I won't fucking allow it.

Without another thought, I crawl across the floor, ass up and back arched perfectly. But my shoulders slump just a bit when he makes no noise, not even a fucking hitched breath. This position usually has him groaning, cursing at how much I tease him. Right now though, I get nothing...which means he thinks I deserve nothing. I _am_nothing. A sob tries to work its way up my throat, but I stop it, focusing on crawling up the bench and draping my body over it, my arms resting on the side bars.

"Sixteen days," he mutters as he tightens the straps around my wrists. "Sixteen fucking days and you are already losing yourself. How pathetic. Was I wrong in thinking that you could handle something like this?"

It's like a punch to my stomach, a wretched, awful ache in my chest and my sobs are uncontrollable now. Since I've lost my right to speak, I just shake my head miserably, using the only thing I can to tell him that he's wrong, even though I'm not sure he is.

Of course I'm not strong enough for this. I'm not good enough, or worthy enough. I'm undeserving of him and he knows it. And it fucking _hurts._

"Now you are ruining my leather with your ridiculous tears. Disgusting."

Sniffling again, I try my best to stop the strong burst of tears that tries to escape, squeezing my lids closed so tightly, it hurts. Everything fucking hurts. How did I become this bratty, whiny, ungrateful little shit? I used to be good...or I thought I was. Not that it matters, he finds me disgusting now. Which is exactly how I feel, but I can't think about that because I'll cry harder, louder, and I'll only disgust him more.

I hear the snap of the lube, but instead of excitement pooling in my belly, I feel ashamed. This is an obligation for him, not a pleasure; why would it be when he finds me so revolting?

"I want absolute silence. Even a whimper and you'll be punished, boy. Though, apparently, it wouldn't do any good. You're obviously incapable of learning anything," he says in a disinterested tone, his fingers probing my hole clinically. He's even wearing a latex glove. I'm so worthless, he doesn't even want to touch me with his bare hand. I'm nothing.

My heart should be pounding, but there's nothing left to beat. It's shattered deep inside my chest. When his fingertip finds my prostate, I'm unable to feel the jolt of pleasure I know should accompany the touch. All I can feel is my shame and hatred for myself. Slowly, he pushes one finger inside me, swirling his finger along the raised bump in calculated, experienced movements. Between my legs, I can feel the dribbles of come leaking from the hole in my cage, and I feel terrible, once again, for getting it on his spanking horse. I'll clean it up with my tongue if he'll let me.

Within minutes, the ache in my balls has lessened considerably and I wish so bad that I could speak, I want to thank him, apologize, show him that I'm going to be the best I can be from this point forward. That soon he won't find me disgusting and dirty and _bad_. Soon, I'll be his boy again, and he'll love me, just like he used too.

The silence in the room is so heavy; my Master is usually very vocal, telling me how beautiful I am or what he wants to do to me. I get nothing of the sort right now, though because I haven't earned it and my stomach churns painfully once more when I realize that I may not get the chance to earn it. What if he discards me as soon as he's finished? What if...what if he leaves me?

When his finger slides out of me, I hear the snap of his glove as he removes it from his hand. "Since there is now a puddle of your come on my leather, you'll be cleaning that up. With your mouth."

I nod quickly, jerkily, happy that he is even bothering to give me instruction. He sighs, but it's different this time; it's not filled with disappointment anymore. Now, he sounds tired and I wish so badly that I could open my eyes and see him but I know that if I do, my tears will escape, something I just cannot allow.

Suddenly, I feel the quick snap of a riding crop against my shoulder blade and I yelp, only to bite into my lip hard, because, goddamn it, I fucking made a noise. He's right. I am worthless.

"Proving my point for me, boy. The crop was supposed to be for my pleasure only, but it seems now I have to use it for punishment. I'm not surprised," he mutters.

Once, twice, three times he slaps my ass with the toy, and it takes everything I have not to grunt as I breathe through the pain. He's not taking it easy tonight, not that I deserve any leniency, but it's been awhile since I've felt the full power behind his arm. The crop only allows for so much pressure, but it's enough to sting like fucking fire if he uses it right.

And, fuck me, he's using it right. All over my back and ass and thighs, each slap biting more than the last, making me pant harshly through gritted teeth. My eyes try to fill with tears again as the pain gets stronger and my entire body is tight with tension, my muscles clenching every time he pulls his arm back. He's panting as well, but his strokes never slow. Coming harder, quicker, stronger. More. More. More. And then...

I'm flying.

Silence. Warmth. Security.

That's all I can register. I'm in my Master's playroom, I'm safe and I'm _loved._

Time is insignificant. I know that I can float forever and he will always be here to catch me when I come down. This is my space, my freedom and he always knows how to get me here.

I'm his. I'm worthy. I'm _good._

Minutes, maybe hours, go by unnoticed. It feels like ages before I finally hear his voice, barely flittering through my calm fog of deep subspace.

"Come on, baby, come back to me. I'm here, waiting for you. You're safe, love. Come back to me."

So beautiful, his velvet tenor washes over my relaxed form, slowly awakening my senses. I feel him release my wrists from the straps, rub my back with soothing cream, pull me from the bench and wrap me in his strong arms. He is kissing my hair, my face, my throat, while murmuring encouraging words. When I finally open my eyes, it takes a moment for my sight to return. They've been closed for so long and struggle to adjust to the relatively dim light in the room. I'm shocked to realize that we are sitting on the floor, my limp body curled up in his lap. His sweet breath caresses my overheated skin when I lazily tilt my head back, wanting to look into the face of my savior. God, he's so stunning. Blonde waves slightly damp with sweat, blue eyes filled with more emotions than I can name, pouty, pink lips parted with soft pants.

"Welcome back," he whispers raggedly, tracing my lips with shaking fingers. "How do you feel?"

"I'm-" I have to stop to clear my throat which is still thick with freshly subsided tears. "I'm...warm. Happy." I smile. "Better. Thank you, sir."

It such an understatement of my gratitude but it's all I can provide right now, still too blissed and dazed to properly show my feelings. But I can tell from the spark of happiness that flares brightly across his face that it's enough. I'm enough. I always have been and I always will be.

That spark quickly disappears though, and he sighs tiredly again, resting his forehead against my mine. My brows draw down in confusion and I cup his cheek, silently waiting for him to speak his mind. When he doesn't, I rub my thumb across his skin and whisper, "Master?"

"Hmm," he hums, eyes closed as he drags his thumb along my jaw bone.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask in a small voice, afraid that his mood is because of me.

"God, no." His voice is fierce as he pulls back to look into my eyes. "You were perfect."

"Then...what's the matter?" I question tentatively, unable to hide the tremor in my voice. I feel selfish as the tingling pleasure of relaxation zings through my veins once more; it's obvious that he didn't get the same thing that I did out of the session.

"Stop that," he commands. "I'm just as happy as you are, boy. Do not think otherwise. It's just...treating you that way, being so...it's very draining. But it's the only way I can get through to you when you're like that. It's the only path that takes you where you need to be."

"But what about you, sir? How do you get to where you need to be?"

His arms tighten around me, and he places a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'm already here, love."

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Pimp My Bunnies is a go! Here's the contest page www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~pimpmybunnies

We already have one entry in the C2!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, baby," I call as soon as I hear the front door close. I've only been waiting about thirty minutes for him to get home from work, passing my time by watching a bit of Ghost Adventures.

"Hello, my love," he whispers as he leans over the back of the couch to kiss my neck.

I can smell the grease that covers his hands from working on cars all day. It's tainted with sweat but still strong, and it reminds me of home. No matter how many times he washes his hands, or how many different types of soap he uses, the smell always lingers a bit, and it's become a soothing scent to me. Reminds me that he's here. His boots clunk to the floor as he kicks them off before plopping down on the couch next to me, immediately pulling me to his side.

"I stink I know, but I need a little lovin' before I shower," he says with a smile.

I shrug. "I guess I can deal with it." I mockingly roll my eyes, which makes him laugh and pull me into his lap so that I'm straddling him.

"Yeah, you better. Now give me a kiss."

For long, languid moments, we kiss, tongues swirling and twisting slowly, lips pressed together, even nibbling at times. It's soft, sweet, and exactly what we need. When we finally part, he sighs into my mouth and bucks his hips up, letting me feel his erection.

We both groan.

"Fuck," he whispers, moving his lips to my neck as his hips continue to writhe. "Your Master loves that cockcage...but sometimes your boyfriend fucking hates it."

I can't help but chuckle breathlessly. "Not more than me, I can promise you."

His hands move from my hips to my ass, using the leverage to pull me against him even tighter, making me moan in frustration. I want to feel him so badly. As his teeth sink into the skin covering my pulse, I slip my hand between us to palm his erection.

"I miss the taste of your come," he growls and I whimper in response.

"Please, baby," I beg, though I'm unsure of exactly what I want. A blowjob, a nice hard fucking...anything that ends with me coming all over myself.

When I feel him sigh heavily against my neck, I know that I've lost. Pulling back, he rests his head against the couch and clears his throat while I focus on taking a few calming breaths. After a few minutes, his hands come back to my hips before gradually slipping up my sides, rubbing up and down slowly.

"I need to shower. Carlisle and Seth will be here in about an hour."

"Fuck my life," I groan, dropping my head to his chest.

Chuckling, he strokes my hair. "I'm sure it won't be entirely unpleasant for you, not with how excited Seth is. I want you on your best behavior the minute they walk through that door."

"Yes, sir," I grumble, sensing the change in our positions.

"Alright, boy, let me up. And go ahead and prepare. Shower, shaved, stretched. You know the drill."

"Of course, sir."

My balls are going to fucking kill by the time this night is over.

After we both shower, we are busying ourselves with setting the table and preparing the vegetables for dinner when there is a knock at the door. With a sigh, I set down the cutting board and walk to greet our guests. Once the door is opened, I slip to my knees dutifully and bow my head.

"Master Carlisle, it's so good to have you here."

"We glad to be here, boy," he says while ruffling my hair. I can see he's wearing his usual cowboy boots. "Sounds as if your Master in the kitchen?"

"Yes, sir, please go on in."

"Master?" Seth asks, his voice shaking.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Tell Edward hello," Carlisle says as passes by me.

I stand back up and my arms are immediately full of a bouncing, giggling Seth. "It's so good to see you, darling," he exclaims in my ear before kissing me soundly on the mouth. Before I can even reply, he's dragging me toward the living room and pushing me down on to the couch. Laughing breathlessly, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him again, enjoying the moan he releases. It's been months since we've seen each other and it feels so good to have him wrapped around me again. Other than Master, he is my best friend...with benefits, of course. He looks amazing too, even though he's only wearing jeans, a graphic tee, and flip flops. Moving his lips to my neck, he licks and sucks every inch of skin he can reach, all the while squirming in my lap.

Chuckling, I reach down and grope his ass. "Missed me, I take it?"

"Oh, God," he moans, his eyes rolling up. "Master's had me on a no touching rule for a week. A fucking week! I could probably come just from your hands on my ass." He emphasizes this point by grinding his erection into my stomach and shivering.

"Master Carlisle," I yell. "Your boy is needy. Can I make him come?"

"Fuck, please Master, please!" Seth begs right after me, still writhing in my lap and twisting his own nipple rings harshly with both hands.

I look over my shoulder to see Master Carlisle's head pop around the corner, an evil grin on his face."Sure."

"Oh, thank fuck," Seth groans and immediately rips his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor, quickly following with the button on his jeans.

"But," Master Carlisle suddenly says, and I feel Seth's body freeze. "You can't touch his cock." And with that, he disappears back around the corner. I hear my Master's laugh float from the kitchen and it mixes with Seth's whimper. He quickly perks though and continues to unbutton his jeans.

"It's okay, just finger me. It won't take much, I promise."

Seeing him so desperate, so needy, has me more turned on that I thought possible, making me curse my cockcage even more because I would love to watch him ride my cock. When he finally gets his jeans undone, he pushes them down to rest on his thighs and, fuck me, he looks so fucking hot. His cock is so fucking hard, the head a deep purple with precome already dribbling down the underside and rolling to his bare balls, his long hair flows over his shoulders, and a beautiful flush climbs up his chest to his neck and cheeks. With each panting breath, his thighs clench on either side of my legs and his fingers are digging into my shoulders.

He looks every bit the slut he is, and it makes my stomach tense in want.

He wastes no time, grabbing my hand and slipping it between his legs. "No lube, darling. I want the burn. Start with two and I'll be shooting before you know it," he instructs, his voice is rough and trembling.

"God, you are so fucking hot, lover," I whisper, leaning forward to catch one of his nipple rings between my teeth.

"Oh my fucking God, yes. Come on, fuck me with your fingers. Please, Edward."

Without warning, I force two fingers into his tight hole. The lack of lube makes the skin tug around my knuckles and I have to push harder to reach the spot I'm looking for. Seth shows his pleasure by arching his back so hard I'm afraid he'll break something, and a deep, rumbling moan falls from his parted lips. A drop of precome splashes to my shirt and it makes me want his perfect cock in my mouth so bad I'm contemplating just taking the punishment.

"Fuck, I want you. Want you so God damn much. I'd love to come all over you right now. Fuck, fuck," I babble, lost in haze of lust as my fingers pound into him faster, quicker.

When his body bows forward, his lips find mine, but only briefly. "I'm already so fucking close, hon. I'm about to shoot all over you," he pants. "Give me another, please, darling."

"God damn it, Seth, you're fucking killing me," I groan, but do as he says, shoving in a third finger.

"Yes, baby, fuck yes. Harder. Hurt me," he pleads, bouncing on my fingers and forcing them deeper.

Jesus fucking Christ, I am going to explode. He's squirming and whimpering and moaning, and I think I'm just going to fucking die if he doesn't come soon. Using my free hand, I slip my fingers into his hair and tug hard while catching his nipple once more between my teeth, and with one final slam of my hand against his ass, he screams.

"I'm fucking coming, I'm coming, Edward. Oh God, yes."

I watch, completely enraptured and fucking envious as hell, as his cock shoots spurt after spurt of warm come onto my shirt, followed by three less powerful dribbles that leave him shaking and panting. When he finishes, his limp body falls forward and he collapses on my chest, still slowly rocking his hips against the tips of my fingers that are still resting inside of him.

"God, that was good."

"Yeah, well, at least _you_ got some relief," I grumble, though I'm not really upset. It was worth it to see him so out of control.

"Yeah, you're an idiot. Master couldn't convince me to sign a contract like that for anything," he says, slowly lifting his head to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Now, that's a beautiful sight," Master Carlisle remarks. I look over to see both him and Master watching us with fond looks on their faces.

"Carlisle, I do believe we are in for one of hell of show tonight. Isn't that right, boys?" Master Jasper teases with a mischievous smirk.

As I groan, Seth just chuckles and slowly climbs out of my lap, not even bothering to fix his jeans. When they slide down his legs, he simply steps out of them and walks to his Master, dropping to his knees in front of him.

"Thank you, Master. May I please you, now?" Seth's voice is all sweet seduction and I just barely hold back a moan.

Sitting up, I slip my soiled shirt over my head carefully and throw it to rest on top of Seth clothes so I can throw them both in the washer.

"Not just yet, slave. Let's have dinner and then I'd like to get a closer look at Edward's cage."

"Of course, sir. Just let me get these in the washer and then Seth and I can set the table."

Outwardly, I'm the polite and respectful sub, as always. Inwardly, however, I'm nervous and anxious, and totally not ready for the torture that these three beautiful men are about to put me through.

Fuck, my balls are already aching.

* * *

><p>I'm having personal issues. Apparently, I'm crazy. Shocking, right? Anyway, I'm trying not to let them interfere with my writing but it doesnt always work. Once again, I didn't reply to any reviews. Seriously, guys, I love and appreciate each and every one of them more than I can say, I just wish I had the time to thank you properly. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within a week, but I can't make any promises.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	6. Update

Hi, guys. Long time, no see, huh?

I really hate to do this whole "fake update" thing, but I wasn't sure exactly how else to do it. I just wanted to let y'all know (if any of you are still here), that I am back, and plan to write, update, and complete all of my stories. Starting tomorrow, with an update for The Longest Year. There will be no jump in time, no skimming. I refuse to half-ass it with those boys. I also have a part two for Unable to Resist in the works.

Another thing I wanted to talk about: I'd like to try to set-up some type of Twi-Slash reunion, since it seems that most of the major authors have left for other fandoms. A 'one final bash' type of thing. Everyone together, celebrating the boys we all know and love one last time. If any of you could spread the word, I'd greatly appreciate it.

I can be reached at fanfic7786 yahoo, or at igotnothingforthis gmail, and I am back (and active) on Twitter again DomwardMistress.

I've missed this so much, and I've realized that nothing can compare to the love I feel for these characters, and this fandom.

Dannie


	7. Chapter 7

A lot of you guys asked if Val and I were still writing together. The answer is no. Val has… moved on to other things, and while she is still writing, and so am I, it's not with each other. Though, the original fiction that we worked on for a bit together is being published through Dreamspinner. It's called Chase the Storm. I'm not sure of the release date (you can ask her), but keep an eye out. It's… really amazing, and so is she.

So, I am without a beta. And I'm tempted to ask, here, but honestly, I'd be unhappy with anyone else. I hope you guys don't mind any errors, and if one is spotted, please let me know.

"~****~"

"I'm starving," Seth complains, plopping down into the chair beside me with a dramatic sigh.

Master and Carlisle have already been served, and the food smells delicious. But, even with my growling stomach, the tension in the room is still the most prominent thing in my mind. We all know where this night is leading, and this buildup is going to be the death of me.

"Manners, boy," Carlisle admonishes, giving Seth a brief glance.

"Sorry, Master." Seth immediately straightens in his chair, shoulders back.

Under the table, Master slips his hand over mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze. When I look at him, he gives me a soft smile, granting me the encouragement I need.

It's no secret that this is my most difficult task to date. Most days, I'm okay, but I still require comfort and my Master's understanding. So far, I've only had a few breakdowns. Though, tonight might be the toughest thing I've had to endure. They're going to tease me, I know it.

It's just a matter of handling said teasing without losing my fucking mind.

"So, Jasper," Carlisle smirks in my direction, "are we going to tie him up _before_ we torture him, or are we going to make him hold his own position?"

Nope. I'm going to lose my fucking mind.

"~****~"

With my eyes closed, I breathe in slowly, trying to calm my racing heart. I can feel the sweat starting to gather at the base of my neck, though the goose bumps on my forearms would suggest I'm anything but overheated.

He's so close.

My groin is tight, my cock aching, and I swear if I could just get this damned cage off, I'd come without any stimulation.

And now, because the universe hates me, Master Carlisle is crouching down in front of me, his fingers gently gliding over my restraint.

"This cage is a thing of beauty, Jasper, you have to give me the makers card."

I know that Master responds, but I can't make out his words because my muscles are clenched so tightly and my breathing is too loud in my ears. I need to fucking come.

When I feel Master Carlisle's hand on my chest, I open my eyes to find him face to face with me again, though slightly taller because of his boots. He's got a grin on his face, his crystal eyes sparkling at me.

"You want me, boy?"

Groaning loudly, I force myself to nod, biting down on my lip.

He chuckles. "Trust me, if you had even the slightest of masochistic tendencies, I would have destroyed you long ago. Until you were sobbing and covering my floor with your come." He grips my cage in his hand, twisting it just a bit.

Though Carlisle is a bit of a sadist, and heavy amounts of pain do not interest me, I'd happily take any beating he wanted to give me if it meant granting me an orgasm when it was done.

Master is watching our exchange with a fond look on his face, sitting on the bench in our playroom, a very eager Seth between his legs.

"Tell me, Jasper," Master Carlisle says, his eyes still trained on me, "What is the boy's punishment if he comes?" His hands are teasing my nipples now, and all I can do is moan and dig my nails into my palms.

"Nothing, actually." Master rasps, sliding his fingers into Seth's long hair. His cock isn't even out of his jeans, but Seth's nuzzling is definitely having an effect. On all of us. "His own disappointment in himself will be far worse than any punishment I could ever dole out."

As usual, my Master is right. If I am to give in, I'll feel like I've let him down, and there is no worse feeling than that.

But, God, this fucking ache between my legs is damned near enough to make me question it.

"Jasper, may I use your slave's mouth?" Carlisle knows he doesn't have to ask, but punctuating those words with his fingers against my lips had the exact effect he wanted it too.

Master groans. "I'm using yours…" We both look to find Seth very enthusiastically sucking my Master's cock, taking him in deeply with long, sure strokes. "Christ, he's somehow managed to get even better. Fuck, Edward, you should feel this."

"Master, Oh my God…" I want to fucking feel it. More than anything. I want my cock slipping into his velvet throat, his lips dragging against my skin, my come coating his tongue.

Suddenly, I feel Carlisle's hands on my shoulders, pushing me to my knees and his fingers gripping my hair. "Make me come, slut." His voice is already rougher, and I can't wait to make him moan in pleasure.

With trembling fingers, I undo his pants, licking my lips when I wrap my hand around his hard cock. He's bigger than I remember, but I still recall exactly what he likes. Tight suction around the head, hold him in my throat for a moment, drag my teeth when releasing. I mimic my thoughts with my mouth, and I notice my hips are pumping into the air even though it's fucking pointless. Carlisle's noises only further my arousal, not to mention the sound of my Master getting close.

"Come on, bitch, you can do better than that." Master says, making Seth moan around him.

It's always a bit odd, seeing this side of my Dom. He's never harsh with me in such a way, because it's not my thing. Seth, however, lives for humiliation and degradation. And my Master seems all too happy to oblige.

Carlisle begins fucking my mouth, and all I can do is grip his thighs and open my mouth wide, allowing him better access to my throat. He's so fucking sexy; growling out his pleasure and gripping my hair. He's close, and I know that soon I'll get to taste his come.

"Goddamn, Edward…. Feels so fucking good…"

I hear my Master grunt as he comes downs Seth's throat, and it makes me even more desperate. My stomach is clenching, and I'm dripping sweat, aching and throbbing and fucking _needing._

"I'm going to come, boy. You'd better not spill a drop."

God, I need to be fucked. I need to feel pleasure shooting through my cock and wracking my body and forcing screams from my throat. I need. I just, fucking need.

Carlisle digs his nails into my scalp as he comes, thrusting into my mouth quickly and calling out his sub's name. My eyes fall shut once he pulls himself from me, and all I can do is sit on the floor and take deep breaths. This is even harder than I'd imagined.

Suddenly, I feel my Master's hands on my shoulders. "Look at me, love."

He's absolutely fucking stunning. Standing over me with his jeans resting loosely on his hips, blonde curls and beaming eyes. Sated, but still hungry, and I want nothing more than to fulfill his every desire.

He's mine, and I'm his. Entirely.

"Do you need a break?" He's concerned, and it warms me to my very core. He's crouching now, his palm on my cheek and his eyes searching mine. "It's okay if you do, pet, we'll clean up and go relax for a bit."

"No, Master, I'm okay."

It's not a lie. I'm frustrated, and horribly fucking aroused, but I'm okay. I know he's been planning this for a while, and I refuse to end this night early when I know I can handle it. Not only for my Master, but also for our guests.

He pulls me up and places a soft kiss on my lips, an evil grin spreading over his face when he pulls back.

"Very well, then. Let's see how long that holds. On the table."

With a deep breath, I walk over to the table, glancing at Seth as he rests at Carlisle's feet. I'm nervous, and the anticipation is making my heart pound. I've no idea what Master has planned, but I'm sure that I am going to both love it and hate it.

"Seth, show Edward what we brought him," Carlisle grins, slapping Seth on his ass as he walks toward me.

I sit down on the bench, trying not to cringe when Seth struts toward me; whatever this is, I know it's going to be hell.

"Remember when I told you that my Master is evil?" He chuckles.

"Oh, God…" I groan and hang my head.

"Yup! You finally get to be in my shoes!"

He's far too happy about this, and I make a silent vow to fuck him into the ground once I have my cage off. I open my eyes when I feel a strap go around my waist, and I don't even have to look down to know what it is.

Resting directly above my horrible, terrible cage is a large, thick dildo, attached to the strap around my waist.

Seth is going to ride me…. And I won't even be able to feel it.

Son of a motherfucking whore. I'm fucked.

"~****~"

So, yeah. :) I have this entire chapter finished, but I figured I'd come back with a bang and cut it in half. Like I said, the rest is finished, and I'm planning on weekly updates. Every Saturday.

Thank y'all so much for the warm welcome! I've missed this so much, and I don't plan on leaving ever again. Twi-slash is my home, and this is where I intend to stay.

Tim, if you're reading this, you need to know that I wouldn't be able to do this without you. You reminded me that writing is my passion, and no matter what fall-outs may happen, giving up isn't something I should do. You filled so many voids in my life, and I will forever be grateful. I love you.

See you guys next weekend. Thanks for reading!


End file.
